1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid power integrated transmission system and method thereof. Particularly, the present invention relates to the hybrid gas and electric integrated transmission system and method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to the HEV (hybrid electric vehicle) integrated transmission system and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,409,052, entitled “Starting Method for Hybrid Electric Vehicle and System Architecture of Hybrid Electric Vehicle,” discloses a hybrid electric vehicle system, including a hybrid electric vehicle, a battery module, a battery heater, a first switch, an integrated starter generator and an internal combustion engine.
The starting method for hybrid electric vehicle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,409,052 includes the steps of (a1) as the temperature of the battery module of the hybrid electric vehicle is below a first threshold temperature, allowing the vehicle control unit of the hybrid electric vehicle to turn. on the first switch; (a2) converting the DC power transmitted from the battery module to the integrated starter generator of the vehicle through the first switch into a first AC power by the integrated starter generator which is operating under the starter mode, and starting the internal combustion engine of the vehicle with the first AC power; and (a3) executing a heating process to warm up the battery module by a battery heater, in which the charging line between the integrated starter generator and the battery module is cut off and the integrated starter generator is operating under a rectifier sub-mode, thereby allowing the integrated starter generator to supply electric power to the battery heater in order to heat the battery module.
However, the hybrid electric vehicle system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,409,052 doesn't provide a hybrid power integrated transmission system for controllably integrating a variable power input and further transmitting a variable integrated power output. Hence, there is a need of providing a hybrid power integrated transmission system in the hybrid electric vehicle system for integrating a variable power input and further transmitting a variable integrated power output.
Another U.S. Patent Application No. 20090250276, entitled “Hybrid Electric Vehicle and Methods of Production,” discloses a hybrid electric vehicle system. The hybrid electric vehicle system includes an electric motor, at least one battery pack, at least one capacitor bank, at least one generator, at least one engine and a controller. The controller is coupled to the at least one battery pack, the at least one capacitor bank and the at least one engine.
The power systems disclosed in U.S. Patent Application No. 20090250276 further include at least one battery pack, at least one capacitor bank, at least one generator and a controller. The controller is coupled to the at least one battery pack, the at least one capacitor bank and the at least one generator. In addition, modified gear boxes include an epicyclic roller arrangement and a control mechanism coupled to an output shaft.
However, the hybrid electric vehicle system disclosed in U.S. Patent Application No. 20090250276 also doesn't provide a hybrid power integrated transmission system for controllably integrating a variable power input and further transmitting a variable integrated power output. Hence, there is still a need of providing a hybrid power integrated transmission system in the hybrid electric vehicle system for integrating a variable power input and further transmitting a variable integrated power output.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 8,303,447, entitled “Power Transmission System of Hybrid Electric Vehicle,” discloses a hybrid power transmission system, including an input shaft, a first planetary gear set (i.e. gear train) having first, second, and third rotation elements, wherein the first rotation element connects to a first motor/generator and the third rotation element connects to the input shaft, a second planetary gear set having fourth, fifth, and sixth rotation elements, wherein the fourth rotation element connects to the second rotation element and a second motor/generator, and the fifth rotation element is engagable with the first rotation element, an output gear connected to the sixth rotation element, a first clutch selectively connecting the first rotation element with the fifth rotation element, a second clutch selectively connecting two rotation elements among the rotation elements of the first planetary gear set, a first brake interposed between the fifth rotation element and a transmission housing, and a second brake interposed between the fourth rotation element and the transmission housing.
However, the first planetary gear set and the second planetary gear set of the hybrid power transmission system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,303,447 may increase the manufacturing cost and complicate the manufacturing process. The hybrid power transmission system also doesn't provide a function of hybrid power integrated transmission between the input shaft and the output gear for controllably integrating a variable power input and further transmitting a variable integrated power output. Hence, there is still a need of providing a hybrid power integrated transmission system in the hybrid electric vehicle for integrating a variable power input and further transmitting a variable integrated power output.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 8,500,585, entitled “Power Transmission System of Hybrid Electric Vehicle,” discloses a hybrid power transmission system, including an input shaft, a first planetary gear set having a third rotation element fixedly connected to the input shaft and a second rotation element fixedly connected to a first motor/generator, a second planetary gear set having a fourth rotation element selectively connected to the second rotation element, a fifth rotation element directly connected to the first rotation element, and a sixth rotation element fixedly connected to a second motor/generator, an output gear connected to the fifth rotation element, a first clutch selectively connecting the second rotation element with the fourth rotation element, a second clutch adapted to selectively connect the third rotation element with the second motor/generator, a first brake interposed between the fourth rotation element and a transmission housing, and a second brake interposed between the sixth rotation element and the transmission housing.
However, the first planetary gear set and the second planetary gear set of the hybrid power transmission system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,500,585 may increase the manufacturing cost and complicate the manufacturing process. The hybrid power transmission system also doesn't provide a function of hybrid power integrated transmission between the input shaft and the output gear for controllably integrating a variable power input and further transmitting a variable integrated power output. Hence, there is still a need of providing a hybrid power integrated transmission system in the hybrid electric vehicle for integrating a variable power input and further transmitting a variable integrated power output.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 8,548,662, entitled “Transmission Control for a Hybrid Electric Vehicle with Regenerative Braking,” discloses a hybrid electric vehicle. The hybrid vehicle includes a first transmission mechanism, a second transmission mechanism, an electric motor connected to the first transmission mechanism, an internal combustion engine, a motor control unit and a transmission control unit. The transmission control unit changes, when the motor control unit executes a decelerating regeneration in response to a braking request of a driver, and when a braking request amount of the braking request is decreased by a predetermined amount while a predetermined shift range attained by the first transmission mechanism is selected, a shift range to a shift range on a lower-speed side than the predetermined shift range, which is attained by the first transmission mechanism, and to maintain the predetermined shift range when the braking request amount is not decreased. However, the first transmission mechanism and the second transmission mechanism of the hybrid power transmission system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,548,662 may increase the manufacturing cost and complicate the manufacturing process. The transmission control unit also doesn't provide a function of hybrid power integrated transmission between the electric motor and the internal combustion engine for controllably integrating a variable power input and further transmitting a variable integrated power output. Hence, there is still a need of providing a hybrid power integrated transmission system in the hybrid electric vehicle for integrating a variable power input and further transmitting a variable integrated power output.
Moreover, the hybrid power transmission system of the hybrid electric vehicle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,409,052, U.S. Patent Application No. 20090250276, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,303,447, 8,500,585 and 8,548,662 must be arranged with a prime motor, a motor and generator combined assembly and an engine which are connected with an output end via a transmission mechanism and must be formed with three spindles and two freedom rotor shafts. The prime motor and the engine supply power to the transmission mechanism, cooperating the motor and generator combined assembly with rotational speeds of the two spindles of the prime motor and the engine. Disadvantageously, the control method of the hybrid power transmission system is complicated.
The above-mentioned patents and publications are incorporated herein by reference for purposes including, but not limited to, indicating the background of the present invention and illustrating the state of the art.
As is described in greater detail below, the present invention provides a hybrid power integrated transmission system and method thereof. Two planetary gear trains and two transmission-connecting sets are utilized to variably control power input and output. A transmission control end is provided to controllably shift a free transmission end between a power input end and a power output end. The hybrid power integrated transmission system and method of the present invention can achieve increasing the efficiency of power conversion and transmission.